


Dinner Details

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot makes Quentin dinner, intricately described through colors.





	Dinner Details

His tie was red, a crimson accent but not overpowering. Not usually something worth noting but today was special. It had to be perfect. Margo has commented on the stark color against his black shirt but he assured her it had to be this tie. 

What he didn’t tell her was why. This tie had been given to him. It was left in a nice box, delicately wrapped at the end of his bed. The paper was leftover Christmas paper that was white with blue foil snowflakes on it. 

The card was simple but still meant a lot. 

“El, I’m not the best with these things but the guy at the shut shop assured me this one was good. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday. Q”

Eliot finished cooking dinner and plated it like one of those fancy restaurants would do. 

A choice selection of meat, medium rare, potatoes with sour cream and chives and a small crock of corn. All plated on Eliot’s stoneware plates. Freshly folded eggshell napkins and the fancy silverware reserved for special occasions. 

Two candles were lit on the table, a yellow and amber glow filled the room. Eliot loved how the light played off the dark wood accents around the room. 

Quentin came down to join Eliot and saw the whole scene placed before him. He took the time to take it all in. The dark deep finish of the wooden table and the amber glow of the flickering candlelight, planned perfectly to draw in the warmth of the moment. The stoneware plated and their earthen brown bottom and slate gray top plated perfectly with the warm home cooked meal. The reddish orange crocks on either plate filled to the rim with yellow glistening corn. The shine of the silverware against the eggshell napkins. 

Then he looked over. There Eliot stood. His shoes shined to accentuate their coal dark color. His pressed black pants and the black jacket Quentin loved so much with the subtle details of a paisley design and the crisp black shirt. Then, the tie, Eliot had to have a tie to finish this whole look. Quentin knew that tie. His tie was red. Quentin smiled from ear to ear. 

“Nice tie.” He murmured.

“Thanks, it’s for special occasions.” Eliot smiles back and ushered Quentin to dinner.


End file.
